Mistakes We Make
by DeanWinchesterLover
Summary: 16 year old Rebecca and 26 year old Jessica are sisters. They lost their parents a year ago by something supernatural. So now they are hunting. What happens when they meet up with old family friends the Winchesters?
1. Meeting the boys

Mistakes We Make.

Chapter One.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Only the Williams Family. 

16 year old Rebecca Williams was following her 27 year old sister, Jessica Williams. They were walking through the deserted forest. It was dark, and it was cold.

'Did you hear that Becca?' Whispered Jessica.

'No, what was it?' Rebecca asked.

Jessica looked around. 'I'm not sure. It was like a twig breaking. You know, someone stepping on it.'

'You think it was what we're looking for? I hope it is, this is boring!' she answered for herself.

Jessica came to a sudden stop. She turned around and came face to face with Rebecca.

'What are you doing, Jess?' Rebecca asked.

'I'm sick of this! I'm sick of your complaining! We are hunting okay. You know why we have to! We have to kill the damn thing that took our parents. Remember that?' Jess shouted.

'Of course I remember! God, you think they would have wanted this for us!' We don't have a life anymore; you pulled me out of school at the age of 15. I'm dumb I know nothing. All I know is hunting. They wouldn't have wanted this for us!' Becca shouted, pulling her dark brown hair out of her eyes. Her face was flushed from the cold, and shouting.

'Oh man. Don't start all this shit again!' Jess whined.

'Well. It's true. We went from being normal teenagers, to frikin supernatural hunters. Why couldn't we have just let that creepy thing that took mum and dad go? But no, you did all this research about it, and now suddenly we kill every damn evil thing!' Becca argued.

'Yeah. Well, we save a lot of lives doing it, Bec. You know what. Maybe I shouldn't have taken custody of you; I should have let them take you to a foster home!' Jess told her, by the look on her face, she regretted saying it.

'What, so I'm a burden?' Becca asked hurt.

'Becca, you know you aren't! I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said. I just… I can't rest until we find the thing that took them, okay. And I really need your help. We've been hunting for over a year now. You know how to hunt. So all I ask is that I don't have to do all the work.'

There was silence. The stared at each other for a good long minute, before Becca spoke.

'I understand Jess. But, what we do annoys me, all the guns, ghosts, staying at motels, all the fake credit cards you have!'

'I know Bec. It annoys me too. But we gotta do what we gotta do. Now come on, I keep hearing someone walking around in here. Or something.'

Jess took the lead again, and she motioned with her finger for Becca to follow her. It was much darker now, they couldn't see anything. Jess grabbed her flashlight out of her bag and turned it on. The area lit up. 'Ahh, much better!' Jess said.

'Is it still here?' Becca asked. 'Because I don't here or see anything!'

Jess was about to reply when another twig broke, then footsteps.

Becca's eyes widened and she came up really close to Jess.

'Yep its still here. But that sounded like two people.'

They heard the footsteps getting louder and louder they turned around and saw two figures standing approaching.

Becca screamed. Jess ran infront of her and held up her gun filled with rock salt.

'Whoa, whoa!' The shorter figure said.

Jess shined the light on him. 'What, Dean is that you?'

Dean stared at Jess. He blinked then spoke. 'Jess?' he asked.

'Yeah. Oh my god. Wow, fancy seeing you again?' Jess said in awe.

'Jess, who are those guys?' Becca asked. She shyly poked her head around from Jessica's form.

'Becca. Is that you? Wow, you've certainly grown up!' Dean told her.

Becca looked scared.

'Bec, you don't remember Dean?' Becca shook her head to say no.

'Well, Sam. Do you remember Bec and Jess?' Dean asked Sam. The taller man came into sight.

'Sammy! Aw look at you, cutie!' Jess said.

Sam blushed. 'Sorry, I don't remember you.'

'Well. I guess somebody better fill in the missing pieces.' Stated Jess. 'Becca, Sam. Our families used to be friends. The Williams and the Winchesters. When Mary died, we noticed John started acting different. Our dad confronted John about it and he told us about the supernatural. You guys really don't remember? Our family didn't start hunting or anything, but we supported John. Then you guys started hunting more frequently, and when Dean and I were around 18, you three left, Didn't tell us where you were going.'

'Yeahh,' Dean said, 'about that…'

'Explain later Dean.' Jess said firmly.

'Okay!' Dean said with no question.

'Wait, I remember now, the Williams!' Sam said. 'Ahh, Jess, you look great. And Becca, aww you were so small!'

Dean laughed. 'Bit slow of a reaction there mate,' he said slapping Sam on the Back.

'I remember too.' Becca said quietly. 'Hi Sam.'

'Hmm, you always were shy weren't you Bec.' Dean said.

'Leave her alone!' Jess told Dean.

'I wasn't doing anything!' Dean said holding his hands up in defence.

'Well, what are you two doing out here? Why are you hunting?' Sam asked curiously.

'Yeah, that is what I want to know.' Dean agreed.

'Um. Our parents died a year ago. Something supernatural. A fire in our parent's room. Like Mary I guess. So we want to get the spirit that did it!' Jess told them.

'Wait, what, a fire? Do you know all the details, was your mum found on the roof?' Sam asked.

'I don't know Sam. We just know it was a fire, and that our parents were killed. I don't think it was like in your case though.'

'Me neither.' Sam said. 'Because if it was, it would have been a Demon, and it would have been when one of you were 6 months old.'

'Huh?' Jess said.

'Long story. How about you come back to the motel with us. We'll fill you in on everything we know. And I think we could show you how to hunt better to, I doubt you learnt a lot,' Dean said.

'Shutup Dean. We hunt just fine. But sure, we'll come to the motel. Alright with you Becca?'

Becca nodded.

Dean clapped his hands together. 'Great, let's go. We'll take our car, the impala. If your car was that small red thing out there, you might as well just leave it there.' Dean smirked while Jess wacked him on the back.

Dean and Jess were in the lead. Becca was trailing behind so Sam walked with her.

'So, Becca? How do you do school if you're on the road?' Sam asked her nicely.

'I Don't.' she said.

'What? Well that's stupid.' Sam told her concerned.

Becca didn't say anything.

'If you two come on the road with us, I could tutor you with stuff.' Sam offered.

'You think we will be on the road with you guys?' Becca asked.

'I don't know. But it seems like it right? I'll bring it up when we're at the motel,' Sam told her. They both walked faster as to catch up with Jess and Dean.

'You know. Becca is really shy. I mean, she always was, but, still.' Dean said to Jess.

'She isn't hurting anyone by it, Dean. Give it up!' Jess said looking angry.

'Okay. Whatever. So, you're looking good. And I mean really good!' He said flirting.

'Stop trying to flirt with me Dean. We tried being together. And you ran off.'

'Hey, Dad made us leave! I didn't want to say goodbye to you guys. So I left!'

'Whatever. Who cares what your Dad said.'

'Don't talk about him like that!' Dean said quietly.

'Why?' Jess asked.

'Because he's dead.' Dean told her.

'Oh. I'm really sorry Dean,' Jess said, and she looked it. 'How?'

'He made a deal. I'll tell you when we get to the motel.'

Jess nodded and was excited to hear what the Winchester boys had to say. Becca and Sam caught up, they all made it to the car, and got it and head to the motel.

**A/N: Sooo. New story. What ya think so far? Stupid? Okay? Want me to continue? Pleaseee let me know! And by me doing this story, will no way slow down the updates for 'Kelsi'.**


	2. Joining the Journey

Mistakes We Make.

Chapter Two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Becca, Jess, Sam and Dean were all sitting in the motel room. Becca and jess were sitting on one bed, while Sam and Dean occupied the one opposite.

The boys had just finished explaining everything they knew about the demon to the girls. They told them about the plans the demon had, and that Sam has visions.

'Wow, Sam. I'm sorry. That must be tough, not knowing what your future is. What plans this Demon has for you.' Jess said.

Sam just nodded.

'Well, we've told you everything. Tell us your story.' Dean told them.

'There's nothing to know, Dean.' Jess said sternly.

'You're hunting, Becca isn't in school. And from what I can make of it, you guys are doing credit card scams and fake identities like us.'

'Well. That pretty much sums it up Dean. Why did you ask me my story if you already new it.' Jess said rolling her eyes.

'Don't be a smartass!'

Jess's jaw dropped. 'Don't call me a smart ass. You asshole!'

'Well, stop acting like one!' Dean shouted.

Dean and Jess both folded their arms on their chests and looked at anything but each other.

'Uhh, well. I actually have something to ask.' Sam said trying to break the awkward silence.

'Well, make it quick Sam. I'm sure these two have to get going soon.' Dean said.

'I think, Becca and Jess should come with us.'

'What? Did I hear you correctly?' Dean asked.

'Yeah, i think I miss heard also.' Jess agreed.

'Dean, I think you would agree it's dangerous for these two to be by themselves hunting. Who knows what could happen to them. Especially if they aren't as trained in hunting as us.'

'I think it's a good idea.' Becca spoke up, everyone turned to look at her. 'I just… um… Sam said he could tutor me, I could do online schooling. And it really is dangerous for us to be hunting by ourselves.'

'Whose side exactly are you on Becca?' Jess asked. If looks could kill, Jess's stare would have.

'I'm not on anyone's side. This is just my opinion.'

Everyone was silent, obviously thinking about the proposition.

'You're right Sam. They're coming with us.' Dean said randomly.

'What?' Asked Jess. She stood up and walked straight up to Dean. 'Who are you to tell me what I'm doing, huh?"

Dean stood up and towered an inch or two over her. 'I'm Dean Winchester, plus I'm older than you. You aren't hunting by yourselves. You have more of a chance finding what killed your parents, even though we don't know what it was, with us, rather than by yourself. '

'I don't care who you are. And you aren't much older. But, the point about are parents, I guess you're right. You have more of a chance finding the thing than we do. And Becca needs more education. She's not too bright!'

Becca frowned at the comment but didn't speak.

'So it's settled. 'You're coming with us!' Sam said.

'I guess so, Winchesters.' Said Jess.

'Well, we'll take our car. Yours sucks. We'll go past yours in the morning and pick up your stuff.' Dean said.

'Fine by me. Come on Becca.' Said Jess walking to the door. 'We'll go get our own room.'

Jess left first, Becca followed but gave a small smile to Sam before she did.

'Well Isn't this going to be fun!' Dean said. Sarcasm dripping from every word.

'Oh shut up. I know you like Jess. You might even love her!' Sam said.

'Oh pftt. As if!' Dean said very unconvincingly.

'Uh huh!'

'Fine. She's hot, but she hates me! Remember I used to like her, a lot. Then we left. I bet she never forgave me, or ever will.' Dean said.

'Dean, she will. You just have to give her a chance! Stop being cocky to her, don't push her to talk. And just be nice!'

'Sam, you of all people, should know by now, that's impossible for me.'

Sam rolled his eyes. 'Well try.'

'Fine. And least I'm not the one crushing on a 16 year old.'

Sam glared at him. 'I'm not crushing on Becca Dean. That's sick, man.'

Dean looked confused.' What, sick? She's very pretty!'

Sam rolled his eyes again. 'I mean its sick cause she is 16! God Dean! I just want her to open up; she doesn't need to be shy. Can't you see she has alot going on. I want her to know she has me to talk to.'

'Whatever.' Dean said. He then stripped off until he was left in his boxers. 'Goodnight!' he jumped into bed.

'Night dean.'

_Meanwhile…_

'So Jess, this should be interesting!' Becca said, back to her usual self.

Jess sighed. 'Glad to see your back to normal! Why can't you act like this around other people? Like Sam and Dean, they don't bite.'

'I don't know, Jess. I just get shy. I Like Sam though, he's very nice.' Becca said.

'Really?' Jess asked looking at her sister. Becca nodded. 'That's great bec. Anyway, let's get this room! I'm tired.'

They went up to the counter and asked for a room with two beds. They got their key and lucky for them, they were the room across from the Winchesters.

When they arrived, they both fell onto their beds. Not bothering to even clean up.

**So this chap was kind of boring, they will get better! I just wanted to get all the info in! And this is a short chapter for me too! Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter guys! Oh, and by the way, is it just me, or are the alerts down? **

**Please review. : )**


	3. Simple Questions?

'There's been supposed hauntings in this house,' Sam told the others. 'And murders, police can't find anything; say it's just suicide attempts. Of course, the kids around here say it's a ghost.'

'Well, let's go in.' Jess said. They were in a small town, Sam, had found them a case, so they headed off.

Dean and Sam took the lead. Jess coming up close behind, but Becca was outside texting on her mobile phone. 'Becca!' Jess said looking back. 'Who are you texting?'

'Oh, no one.' Becca said. She shut her phone and quickly ran to catch up.

'It better not be that Hailey girl. I told you to not keep contact with anyone!' Jess whispered to Becca, stopping on the spot.

'Hey, Hailey is my best friend. She just thinks I'm on a holiday, no big deal, Jess.'

Jess frowned. 'We will talk later; I don't want Dean and Sam to be pissed.'

Becca just rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.'

Jess turned around. 'Where's Dean and Sam?' she asked. They weren't there. 'They were right in front of us! Where did they go?'

Becca looked around. 'I don't see them anywhere.'

Jess sighed and folded her arms over her chest. 'Great, this is just great! Thanks to you texting on your bloody phone. Give that to me!' She demanded, putting her hand into Becca's pockets.

'No, jess! Stop it!' Becca fought back. She whacked Jess hard on the arm.

'Ahh!' Jess screamed out in pain. 'You have nails, they hurt!' She rubbed her arm, she had scratch marks down her arm, starting to bleed. 'Oh my God! Look what you've done!'

Just then, they heard footsteps, turning around; they saw Sam and Dean heading towards them.

'Where have you two been?' Jess snapped.

Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Uhh, we turned around to realise you two weren't behind us, then we heard you screaming at each other. '

Becca just blushed and crept backwards.

'Sorry, Dean. It won't happen again. Let's keep going.'

Sam stepped in. 'No, your arms bleeding. How did that happen?'

Jess looked over at Becca, who looked scared. 'Uhh, I grazed my arm on the wall.'

Dean shook his head. 'Watch out next time.' But Sam looked between Becca and Jess, and then shrugged. 'Let's head back; we will just do this tomorrow.'

'No, Sam. They can just go, we can do this ourselves.' Dean said.

Sam shook his head. 'No, they are hunting with us now dean, we do things together. And besides, does it even look like anything's actually here?'

Dean had to admit, Sam had a point. 'Well, thanks for dragging my ass out here for nothing.' He then stomped out, heading to the impala.

Becca and Jess were just standing there, Jess holding her arm, Becca behind Jess.

'Sorry bout that guys.' Sam said. 'Let's just go.' He smiled then headed out. Becca and Jess following.

They arrived back at the motel. They all headed to the boys room. 'Here, we can finally fix that arm.' He said to jess, walking into the bathroom, jess following.

'Oh, damn! I wanted a shower!' Dean complained. He and Becca were the only ones in the room, she looked slightly scared, and he looked awkward. 'So, uhh, have fun today?' Dean asked. Becca just stared at him.

Damn Dean, why did you ask that, he thought to himself. He gave a quick smile, and then ran out of the room. 'I'll just use there shower,' he said to himself. 'God, that Becca is show shy!'

Becca was left standing in the boy's room; she heard jess complaining in the bathroom about her arm. She needed to use the toilet, so she headed back to there room. Looking out for Dean on the way, he had just run off before.

She noticed there door was already open, and cursed Jess for leaving it like that. She walked inside and threw her coat on the nearest bed. She opened the bathroom door and walked in.

'Oh Shit!' She shrieked. Dean was in there, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

'I'm sorry! So, so, so, so sorry!' She called out, covering her eyes. She quickly backed out and closed the bathroom door.

'Hey!' Dean opened it and came walking out. 'It's fine.' Then he laughed. 'Not like I was naked or anything!' he said.

'Umm, right.' She said, and then ran out of the room.

Dean shrugged.' Yep, she's weird.'

'Jess, I just saw naked Dean!' Becca screamed, running into the boy's bathroom. Becca and Sam looked up; he was wrapping a bandage around her arm.

'You what!?' She asked.

'I walked in the bathroom, and, there he was! With a towel around his waist! Ahh im scarred for life!' She screamed dramatically.

Sam didn't know wether to laugh or be serious, but laughed when he noticed that Jess was. 'Don't be silly, Becca. It's just his chest! Did ya have a perve? I bet you did!' she joked.

'You are gross!' she screamed out. Then when she thought about it, it was pretty nice…

'Ha!' Jess shouted, noticing Becca pause. 'You liked it! Hahah!'

Becca and Jess started giggling loudly, and then Sam interrupted. 'Uhh?'

Becca looked up and stared at Sam, as if just realising he was here. She blushed, and then slowly retreated from the bathroom.

Sam looked over to jess for an explanation.

'Becca is great isn't she? She isn't shy like you guys think she is she's just always awkward around men she doesn't know. Its fun teasing her though.' Jess told him.

'Oh, right.' Sam said. He fixed the bandage up, and then patted her arm. 'All done, no more cat fights again.'

'How did you-?' Sam cut her off. 'It was obvious.'

'Oh right.'

They stood up and headed out of the bathroom, just as Dean entered the room. 'Anyone up for some food?' he asked, looking around to Becca who was sitting on one of the beds, to Jess and Sam who were standing at the bathroom door.

'Sure.' Jess said. 'Me and Becca will got get cleaned up, meet us outside and we'll go get something!' she said, smiling and walked out of the door to her room, Becca following.

'So Dean, I heard you gave Becca quite a shock!' he said tyring to be serious.

'Oh Yeh!' Dean smirked. 'Bet she will like me now!'

'Actually, she looked quite scared, Dean. Maybe you need to buff up more, maybe your losing your abs!' Sam said, pretending to be concerned.

Dean looked shocked. 'Oh you think? Um, be bright back!' He said and rushed in the bathroom.

Sam just laughed, betting anything, Dean was checking himself out in the mirror.

**Sorry about the short and boring chapter! They will get better and more interesting. And i'll be adding only the important episodes into the story. Please review:)**


	4. Cat fights and Towels

Mistakes We Make 

Chapter four

I do not own supernatural. 

'There's been supposed hauntings in this house,' Sam told the others. 'And murders, police can't find anything; say it's just suicide attempts. Of course, the kids around here say it's a ghost.'

'Well, let's go in.' Jess said. They were in a small town, Sam, had found them a case, so they headed off.

Dean and Sam took the lead. Jess coming up close behind, but Becca was outside texting on her mobile phone. 'Becca!' Jess said looking back. 'Who are you texting?'

'Oh, no one.' Becca said. She shut her phone and quickly ran to catch up.

'It better not be that Hailey girl. I told you to not keep contact with anyone!' Jess whispered to Becca, stopping on the spot.

'Hey, Hailey is my best friend. She just thinks I'm on a holiday, no big deal, Jess.'

Jess frowned. 'We will talk later; I don't want Dean and Sam to be pissed.'

Becca just rolled her eyes. 'Whatever.'

Jess turned around. 'Where's Dean and Sam?' she asked. They weren't there. 'They were right in front of us! Where did they go?'

Becca looked around. 'I don't see them anywhere.'

Jess sighed and folded her arms over her chest. 'Great, this is just great! Thanks to you texting on your bloody phone. Give that to me!' She demanded, putting her hand into Becca's pockets.

'No, jess! Stop it!' Becca fought back. She whacked Jess hard on the arm.

'Ahh!' Jess screamed out in pain. 'You have nails, they hurt!' She rubbed her arm, she had scratch marks down her arm, starting to bleed. 'Oh my God! Look what you've done!'

Just then, they heard footsteps, turning around; they saw Sam and Dean heading towards them.

'Where have you two been?' Jess snapped.

Dean raised his eyebrows. 'Uhh, we turned around to realise you two weren't behind us, then we heard you screaming at each other. '

Becca just blushed and crept backwards.

'Sorry, Dean. It won't happen again. Let's keep going.'

Sam stepped in. 'No, your arms bleeding. How did that happen?'

Jess looked over at Becca, who looked scared. 'Uhh, I grazed my arm on the wall.'

Dean shook his head. 'Watch out next time.' But Sam looked between Becca and Jess, and then shrugged. 'Let's head back; we will just do this tomorrow.'

'No, Sam. They can just go, we can do this ourselves.' Dean said.

Sam shook his head. 'No, they are hunting with us now dean, we do things together. And besides, does it even look like anything's actually here?'

Dean had to admit, Sam had a point. 'Well, thanks for dragging my ass out here for nothing.' He then stomped out, heading to the impala.

Becca and Jess were just standing there, Jess holding her arm, Becca behind Jess.

'Sorry bout that guys.' Sam said. 'Let's just go.' He smiled then headed out. Becca and Jess following.

* * *

They arrived back at the motel. They all headed to the boys room. 'Here, we can finally fix that arm.' He said to jess, walking into the bathroom, jess following.

'Oh, damn! I wanted a shower!' Dean complained. He and Becca were the only ones in the room, she looked slightly scared, and he looked awkward. 'So, uhh, have fun today?' Dean asked. Becca just stared at him.

Damn Dean, why did you ask that, he thought to himself. He gave a quick smile, and then ran out of the room. 'I'll just use there shower,' he said to himself. 'God, that Becca is show shy!'

Becca was left standing in the boy's room; she heard jess complaining in the bathroom about her arm. She needed to use the toilet, so she headed back to there room. Looking out for Dean on the way, he had just run off before.

She noticed there door was already open, and cursed Jess for leaving it like that. She walked inside and threw her coat on the nearest bed. She opened the bathroom door and walked in.

'Oh Shit!' She shrieked. Dean was in there, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

'I'm sorry! So, so, so, so sorry!' She called out, covering her eyes. She quickly backed out and closed the bathroom door.

'Hey!' Dean opened it and came walking out. 'It's fine.' Then he laughed. 'Not like I was naked or anything!' he said.

'Umm, right.' She said, and then ran out of the room.

Dean shrugged.' Yep, she's weird.'

'Jess, I just saw naked Dean!' Becca screamed, running into the boy's bathroom. Becca and Sam looked up; he was wrapping a bandage around her arm.

'You what!?' She asked.

'I walked in the bathroom, and, there he was! With a towel around his waist! Ahh im scarred for life!' She screamed dramatically.

Sam didn't know wether to laugh or be serious, but laughed when he noticed that Jess was. 'Don't be silly, Becca. It's just his chest! Did ya have a perve? I bet you did!' she joked.

'You are gross!' she screamed out. Then when she thought about it, it was pretty nice…

'Ha!' Jess shouted, noticing Becca pause. 'You liked it! Hahah!'

Becca and Jess started giggling loudly, and then Sam interrupted. 'Uhh?'

Becca looked up and stared at Sam, as if just realising he was here. She blushed, and then slowly retreated from the bathroom.

Sam looked over to jess for an explanation.

'Becca is great isn't she? She isn't shy like you guys think she is she's just always awkward around men she doesn't know. Its fun teasing her though.' Jess told him.

'Oh, right.' Sam said. He fixed the bandage up, and then patted her arm. 'All done, no more cat fights again.'

'How did you-?' Sam cut her off. 'It was obvious.'

'Oh right.'

They stood up and headed out of the bathroom, just as Dean entered the room. 'Anyone up for some food?' he asked, looking around to Becca who was sitting on one of the beds, to Jess and Sam who were standing at the bathroom door.

'Sure.' Jess said. 'Me and Becca will got get cleaned up, meet us outside and we'll go get something!' she said, smiling and walked out of the door to her room, Becca following.

'So Dean, I heard you gave Becca quite a shock!' he said tyring to be serious.

'Oh Yeh!' Dean smirked. 'Bet she will like me now!'

'Actually, she looked quite scared, Dean. Maybe you need to buff up more, maybe your losing your abs!' Sam said, pretending to be concerned.

Dean looked shocked. 'Oh you think? Um, be bright back!' He said and rushed in the bathroom.

Sam juts laughed, betting anything, Dean was checking himself out in the mirror.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, and the boring chapter. I can promise next chapter will be longer, and ill start writing them into the episodes, probably starting from Hunted or Playthings. Please review:)**


End file.
